Funding is requested to support travel and conference fee cost for scientists attending a Genetic Toxicology Gordon Research conference to be held at Queen's College, Oxford University from August 10-15th, 2003. Genetic Toxicology encompasses a knowledge of the DNA damage incurred by cells, the potential impact and DNA damage response mechanisms. In an applied context, this knowledge is used to make risk assessments of genotoxic chemicals. The research area is broad including structural, cellular and molecular biological approaches, biochemistry, epidemiology in an applied and basic context. One aim of this conference is to bring together basic and applied scientists to focus on the current issues in the field. In the last Genetic Toxicology Conference (2001), the aim was to integrate studies on genetic toxicology at the structural, molecular and cellular level with those involving mice and humans (2 micron to man). Applied studies exploiting our now sophisticated knowledge of basic mechanisms are providing exciting findings. In the 2003 conference, we aim to integrate the approaches from 2 micron to Man to Manipulation). The speakers on the opening evening are outstanding scientists representing this range of research. This will be followed by eight sessions involving (i) genotoxicity of endogenous lesions and BER; (ii) mechanisms of lesion bypass and their fidelity; (iii) genotoxicity and damage response mechanisms to alkylation damage, bulky lesions and DNA mismatches; (iv) Mutagenesis and somatic mutation in vivo; (vii) apoptosis and apoptotic signalling mechanisms; (viii) new advances in toxicogenomics. The design of the conference encourages active discussion and interaction between scientists from these disparate areas. Younger scientists will be actively encouraged to participate. The presentation of selected posters will provide an opportunity for younger scientists to highlight their research. This is a bi-annual conference and we aim for about 130 participants. We particularly air to obtain funding to support applications from minority groupings and younger scientists. We have already identified a significant participation of women amongst our list of speakers.